


Crumple Horned Snorkack

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, quills and parchment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Luna finally finds a crumple horned snorkack. In response to Quills and Parchment Sunday Drabble Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was from the Quills and Parchment Facebook group Sunday (2/7/16) challenge. Prompt was:**  
>  **Viktor Krum  
> **  
>  Luna Lovegood  
> A thestral  
> A snitch  
> A pineapple  
> 500 words max
> 
> Crumple Horned Snorkack drawing by Kimberley East.
> 
> **No beta, any mistakes are mine.**

 

 

A thestral herd grazed through the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. A young couple were tromping through the forest on the way to this clearing, which startled the thestrals and they ran off.

Viktor Krum was tossing a practice snitch in the air and catching it again before it could get too far, while he followed his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. She was on the search for crumple horned snorkack's, her father had told her that he had a lead on them deep in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts.

"Luna, vhen vill ve arrive at thees crumple horn snork?" Viktor inquired, slapping at a venomous tentacula that was grabbing for his leg.

"Soon, darling," she skipped ahead and came to an abrupt stop when she reached the edge of the clearing the thestrals had recently vacated. Viktor wasn't paying much attention, playing with his snitch, and he missed it as he ran into the back of Luna. They both would have fallen, had he not snaked his hand around her middle to catch her. The snitch whirred around his head, and he whisked his other hand out to grab it, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

There it was, in the middle of the clearing, as the thestrals hoofed away from them, a crumple horned snorkack stood. It was rooting in the ground, clearly looking for something to eat. Luna stepped forward, pushing Viktor's hand away. She dug into the bag she had at her side, and came up with some sliced pineapple. She tentatively reached a hand forward toward the beast.

The crumple horned snorkack looked up at them. When Luna made eye contact, she gave a short bow, and motioned for Viktor to do the same. Then the animal edged forward and nibbled the pineapple slices right out of Luna's hand. She giggled softly, because the whiskers on the beast tickled.

"Viktor, stand next to him, we need to get a picture for the Quibbler!" Luna exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure that the beast won't hurt me? I have a Quidditch match next week," he responded, slowly edging forward.

"Don't be silly, Viktor. Everyone knows crumple horned snorkack's are herbivores and harmless to humans," Luna replied, lifting the camera to her eye to snap a photo.

Viktor stood next to the creature, a wary look on his face, he flashed Luna a tentative thumbs up as she snapped the picture. The beast shook its head, clearly having been blinded by the flash, then nuzzled Luna's bag, looking for more pineapple.

"Daddy will be so pleased," Luna said to Viktor as she launched herself into his arms, giving him a kiss in thanks.

Viktor just nodded, continuing to keep an eye on the creature that now had its head fully in Luna's bag, eating the rest of the pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: As always, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
